customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michaelus
Michaelus is a fictional character and main protagonist of the Clipped Wings universe. History Early Life Michaelus was one of the younger Lesser Angels in the peaceful realm of Hev'n, being the equivilent to a 22-year-old man. During his earlier days of his job as an Angel, he was a scholar at the emense libraries of Hev'n, where books on almost every topic were held. There, he learned everything there was to know about the Human World, a mortal realm inbetween the Angels' home of Hev'n and the Demonic home of Rahlayahn. Michaelus was facinated by the Humans' way of life and how they managed to keep the peace between their kingdoms despite their natural arrogance. It was Michaelus's dream to live with the Humans as one of them to learn even more, and even though the council of the Archangels forbid it at first, they eventually decided to let him go. Life With the Humans Michaelus adopted a Human desguise so that he could life among them, and he learned even more than he had hoped. He learned what it was like to eat, sleep, and what it was like to live without wings. For centuries he lived with the Humans, adopting a new desguise every so often as to not confuse and scare them due to his immortality. He was eventually drafted into a war against the Barbatusai, a race of pig-like men who lived toward the south. Michaelus was uneasy about this due to his extremely peaceful nature, and was beginning to consider returning to Hev'n, until he recieved dreadful news. Fall of Hev'n Michaelus, through the help of his personal messanger Angelic Owl, Giwdeh, learned that the Angel King, Luciferus, had betrayed the Angels by usurping Rahlayahn and taking the title of Devil from the Demon King, Iblistus. The traitor then brought Hev'n down, killing every last Angel within its walls. Michaelus was lucky to have been away at the time, but knowing that all his friends and allies in Hev'n were dead was nearly unbareable. It was then that Michaelus shed his Human form and revealed to the Humans of his Angelic past, and began to slowly recruit mercenaries and soldiers to form an army to stand against the Demonic invasion that was soon to come... Personality Michaelus is described as a peaceful, persuasive, and somewhat cocky. He rarely goes after revenge, and usually seeks out peaceful end to a conflict. Unfortunately when it comes to Demons, there can be no peace, and Michaelus knows that violence must be commited in order to end their threat. Abilities Michaelus, being an Angel, is naturally immortal, meaning he can live forever, though is still vulnerable to death via violence. Michaelus weilds a legendary Angelic sword known as Salvatius, with a burning blade and the ability to fire beams of light this sword is a force to be wreckoned with. Michaelus can also use the light to heal wounds, though this is usually limited to only weak and mild ones; Severe and life-threatening wounds are not so easily healed. Battle Stats Agility - 8 Speed - 7 Strength - 8 Endurance - 7 Willpower - 9 Hero Level - 8 Trivia Michaelus's name is based on the theological Archangel, Michael. Michaelus's life as a Human is very loosely based on Archangel Tyrael of the Diablo series. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Superheroes